The invention relates to an apparatus for viewing and analyzing high spatial resolution structure in ultraviolet (UV, DUV and EUV) beams.
Microlithography and nano-fabrication technologies rely on ultraviolet laser beams for fabricating structures with features only a few tens of nanometers in size. Fabricating such structures requires beams and masks with sub micron sized features. Paramount in constructing beam delivery systems for manufacturing nano structures is the ability to view and quantify the physical dimensions of sub micron features of the beam at the work surface.
There are no known devices for in-situ imaging of high resolution DUV beams in real time.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an economical apparatus for in-situ viewing and quantification of high resolution DUV beam patterns in real time.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be presented below.